Adopting a Hero
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: No Spoilers lol One-shot


**Hey everyone. My name is iheartphinabella05, but if you want, you can call me Marissa…which is my name. Anyway, this is my first Coraline one-shot. I was thinking to myself after watching Coraline like…ten…eleven…fifteen times in ONE day. I thought about what would happen if Coraline decided to adopt the cat…and yeah…I don't think this is as good as some of the other stuff I've seen on here…but oh well…anyway. Eventually I will be posting a crossover trilogy "Phineas and Coraline" which the first one is just the movie "Coraline" with Phineas (for those of you who don't know) from "Phineas and Ferb" in the plot. Anyway…yeah. I don't own Coraline or the cat. This is movie-verse as will all my Coraline stories will be. The title idea was given to me by my good friend, GalaxinatheSeedrian, and the name ideas were also provided by her along with another of my good friends. I will eventually add a book cover to this as soon as I color it. Anyway…uh…yeah…enjoy.**

* * *

The cat was lying down on the window sill of Coraline's room. Coraline had just gotten upstairs after her first day at her new school. He liked hanging out with Coraline. She was so fun, spontaneous and he'll admit, rebellious. She entered her room with a look of disgust as she looked at her school uniform.

"Now to get this silly thing off," Coraline said as she took off her grey uniform.

She acknowledged the cat, and he blinked in greeting. He nodded, and he turned his head away. He may be an animal, but it still doesn't make it any more comfortable for her to change her clothes in front of him. She grabbed one of her favorite outfits, despite it being made by an evil spider witch, and put it on. She loved that outfit. She then approached the window and she faced the cat.

"You can look now," Coraline smiled as she said.

The cat looked at Coraline, and he cocked his head confused. Why would she wear the outfit made by the spider witch?

"Hey, just because it was made by a spider witch doesn't mean I can't wear it," Coraline said, and she was reminded of something she'd thought about while at school today, "Thanks for saving me from her by the way...I never would have escaped if it wasn't for you."

The cat stared with his big blue eyes. He was happy she was safe again. He was glad he was able to protect Coraline. Although she was a troublemaker and didn't make a very good first impression on the cat, he liked her very much. He even slept with her more than he slept with Wybie. He would still go up to Wybie's and say hello, but once Wybie was asleep, he'd scamper off to Coraline's room. He nods and blinks his eyes.

"I wish you could talk like you did in the Other World...but that's okay. I never really thanked you before today. You know, you seem to hang out around here a lot. It's too bad you don't have an owner. I bet they'd really like to have a cat like you," Coraline said.

The cat nodded, and he approached the girl. He snuggled his head against her and she pet him. He purred and she giggled. He thought it was pretty clear he wanted Coraline for an owner...but Coraline seemed to be oblivious to his hints...Finally he meowed, and he licked her hand and snuggled in Coraline's arms. Coraline finally understood.

"Me? You want me to be your owner?" Coraline asked, and the cat nodded, "Well, I can ask my mom and dad. You wanna come with me?"

The cat nodded, and Coraline carried him downstairs. As always, Mel was on her laptop in the kitchen working on their latest gardening catalog. Luckily, she wasn't ignoring or neglecting Coraline as much though.

"Mom," Coraline asked.

"Yes Coraline?" Mel said not looking away from her laptop, but at least acknowledging her daughter.

"Can I have a cat?" Coraline asked.

"Coraline, we can't afford a pet right now. Not only do pets cost money, but they cost money to take care of too."

"But he feeds himself for the most part," Coraline said.

Mel then stopped typing, and she looked at her daughter holding a mangy looking black cat with big blue eyes. Mel was at first engrossed by the cat, but those eyes...they just...seem to take away from his mangy looking fur. The cat blinked as he looked at Mel, and she smiled.

"Well...I guess if you can take care of him...I suppose you can keep him," Mel said, and she turned back to her work, "But, you have to ask your father too."

"Okay," Coraline replied, and she skipped to her dad's study holding the cat who was smiling as he snuggled against her, "Hey Dad."

"Hello Coraline, I'd love to chat, but we're on a deadline. Whatever you need to ask me, can it wait?" Charlie replied.

"I just wanted to ask if I can have this cat as a pet," Coraline said.

Charlie saw the cat's reflection in the mirror, and just like Mel, he was a bit alarmed by his looks...but those eyes take away from all that. Not taking his eyes off his monitor and continuing to type, he spoke.

"What did the boss say?" he asked.

"She said yes as long as I can take care of him," Coraline replied.

"I suppose if it's okay with your mom, it's okay with me," Charlie said.

"Thank you Dad!" Coraline squealed.

"Yep, now let your mother and I work on our catalog. It's due tomorrow," Charlie said, but Coraline was already skipping out of the room back upstairs.

"Okay, so that's established...what about a name?" Coraline asked.

The cat cocked his head as Coraline thought of some names.

"How about...Io?"

The cat gave a look that said 'Really?' and he shook his head.

"Uh...how about Felix?"

The cat again shook his head.

"Hero? Since you saved my life?"

The cat cocked his head in thought, but then he shook his head.

"Well, whadda want me to do? Just call you Cat?" Coraline snapped.

The cat nodded.

"Cat? That's what you want your name to be?"

The cat nodded and smiled as he blinked. He approached Coraline, and she picked him up. He purred.

"Cat...okay, then that's your name...Cat..."

Cat hopped onto Coraline's shoulders and he rubbed his head against her cheek. His tail wrapped around her, and he tickled her nose with the tip of it. Coraline giggled.

"Hey! That tickles," she giggled, and Cat purred, for he had an owner now.


End file.
